


The Drums of My Heart

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.”</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drums of My Heart

Killian awoke with a grunt when he was kicked hard in the shins. For a moment, he blinked, confused and sluggish, but then a moan and a sob pierced through his drowsiness. He sat up immediately, looking down at Emma.

(His Emma. His beautiful, strong,  _light_  Swan.)

She was crying in her sleep, and muttering in panic. His name came up more than once, and so did Henry’s. Her face was ash, her hair more of a mess than usual, and the light bulbs around the room were flickering dangerously.

Another nightmare.

She’d been having those ever since she came back from being the Dark One. Even though she never actually did something terrible in her darkened state, she’d told him about the fight against darkness. How the darkness had placed a longing inside her; a longing to hurt, to  _take_ , to just kill. She’d been able to fight it, but it’d become harder and harder to do the longer the darkness was in her.

Her dreams were usually that of her killing the ones she loved.

“My love,” he whispered, gathering her up in his arms, laying her head on his chest. She curled up against him immediately, shivering and crying out. “My love, it’s okay. You’re safe. ‘Tis but a dream. Wake up, sweetheart.” He shook her gently.

“ _Please don’t make me hurt them!_ ” she cried, her entire body seizing up. “ _Please!_ ”

“Emma!” he exclaimed, shaking her. Her entire body jolted, and then she’s awake. She buried her face in his chest, and cried herself hoarse.

“I’m sorry.” she sobbed. “I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me.”

“Oh, my sweet love.” Killian whispered, holding her close. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

“I hurt you so much. I never wanted to. I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry!” Her body shook and jerked with her sobs of pain and sorrow.

“Emma, hey. Shh, listen to me.” he whispered, rubbing her back gently. “Listen.” She quieted down a little, enough for him to pull her farther up his chest. “Do you hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.” He stroked her hair gently, as her sobs slowly calmed. Her ear pressed to his chest, her hands clutching at him desperately.

“I can’t lose you.” she whispered, her voice hoarse and barely there.

“You are not going to lose me.” He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I love you, Emma. And we will get through this. Together.”

“Together.” she murmured, her breathing evening out.

Killian held her for many nights after that, chasing off nightmares and self-loathing. It would be a very long time before she’d get over this terrible trauma; Killian knows what it’s like to be unmade. But he’d help her remake herself. Until she was someone she could look in the eye in the mirror again.

“I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> _**Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it would make my day!** _


End file.
